


Gift

by quietnight



Series: Inktober 2018 [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, EVEN MOAR VIDEOPHONES ART, Earrings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: To easyforpauline in thanks for writing the happiest Bucky.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thingy for a Hand, a Hook Thing Where His Hand Should Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987440) by [easyforpauline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyforpauline/pseuds/easyforpauline). 



> To easyforpauline in thanks for writing the happiest Bucky.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/45599891021/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/43782126880/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
